


A Misty Morning

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slight Humor, in the tangled universe, mild spice, rapunzel was raised in the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene is woken up and joins the King to go hunting.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/King Frederic of Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Misty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to "Destiny," who better than to talk about her destiny than the King himself to Eugene.

Eugene was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he felt the covers being ripped off of him, sending cold chills down his bare back and shuddered.

“Oh, fuck off,” he groaned.

Whoever it was, they can kiss his ass. Literally it’s right there out in the open. What he didn’t expect was the response. 

“Now,” the voice replied in a snarky tone, “Is that the way one answers to The King Of Corona? Even if they are his son-in-law?”

Eugene’s eyes shot wide open and quickly stood up, forgetting for a second that he was now standing naked in front of his own father-in-law, who was leaning against the door frame. Oh boy. He inwardly cringed as he noticed the King eyeing him down and smirked.

“It’s misty this morning,” Frederic said when he met his eyes, “you like duck, right? Because I have a craving for duck today, my boy.”

“Sir?” Eugene asked, still groggy and confused.

“We’re going duck hunting, Son,” he replied, “We leave in 30 minutes. So get ready.”

“Oh and by the way,” Frederic continued as he got off the frame, “I can see why I received three grandchildren in less than 5 years. Two of them being twins and all.”

Before Eugene could respond, Fredrick walked off to get ready himself. He could hear the king and advisor chuckling down the hall. He continued to stand there repeating what just happened over and over, embarrassed. This is going to be an awkward duck hunt. 

…

He was still zoned out when Rapunzel made her way into their bedroom and gasped at the sight of him bare. 

“Seriously, Eugene?” She asked, “We had three rounds last night. How are you not exhausted?”

He shook his head and looked at her.

“What?” He asked and realized his lack of attire, “No! Your father did this!”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened and tried so hard not to laugh.

“Dad got you naked for me?” She asked in a teasing tone and shook her head, “Thanks, but not thanks.”

“No!” He exclaimed and brushed his hair back, “God no! Look, he came in. No! He barged in, and woke me up! Thanks to somebody’s neediness last night, he found me naked.”

Rapunzel couldn’t hold it in and let out a laugh, causing her husband to groan and place his head in her shoulder and hands on her waist bringing her in close to him. Rapunzel settled down and wrapped her hand around his neck while the other hands drew shapes on his shoulder blade. 

“Why did he wake you up?” She asked after a while.

Eugene was taken out of his trance and breathed in her scent. 

“It’s a misty morning,” he said, “He wants duck. So we’re going duck hunting in about,” he looked at the clock that’s on their nightstand and sighed before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, “fifteen minutes now. Why did we come out here again?”

Rapunzel smiled and stepped back from him while tracing his bottom lip with her thumb.

“Well,” she replied, “He wanted to come out here with his family. You know, before he returns to official duties and whatnot.”

King Frederic had just recovered from a terrible pneumonia that had him sick in bed for the last few weeks. Last week the royal family were advised to prepare themselves, should things turn for the worst. Even though Rapunzel has had the proper preparations should she ascend the throne, it was too soon for that. She had taken over some of his duties, while Eugene and Queen Ariana helped with the non-major duties, but deep down she knew she was not ready yet. Eugene wasn’t even ready for that big major change either. He hoped that would happen many years from now. 

Luckily, after the advice, King Frederic began feeling much better. A few days later he was walking around and being his normal self. Of course, he decided that since he is feeling much better, he and his family will go to their countryside manor and be within the fresh air. 

They had been in the countryside for three days already, and although Eugene likes his vacation, he was getting restless and Rapunzel could tell. The good thing is that he could spend his time playing with the kids since they don’t need to worry about duties yet. 

“I know, Sunshine,” he pressed his lips on her fingers, “It’s just too early for duck hunting.”

“Eugene,” she sighed, “It’s 9:15! You’re the only one who was still asleep. Plus the misty it is, the better the hunting gets.”

“That,” he replied, “Is a very excellent point.”

“Of course it is,” she replied cheekily, “I’m always right! Now, if you do have fifteen minutes to get ready, I’ll let you be. Have fun, and take care of him, alright?”

“Of course, Princess,” he kissed her, “I guess I’ll put some type of clothing on.”

“I’ll help you relax tonight,” Rapunzel gave him a flirty smirk while she teasingly dragged her finger towards his tip before walking out of the room. Eugene groaned when she left and sat back down on the bed. 

This is going to be a long day. 

…

By the time they arrived at the hunting area, there were men already waiting for them. They had prepared a few boats along with some rifles. The men, including the King and Eugene were wearing beige colored trousers and coats, brown hunting boots, and caps.

“When I woke up this morning,” the King stated to one of the men, “I thought we’d go into the woods. But in the end, there’s nothing better than the river. The mist even helps!”

“His majesty’s back to himself again.” One of the men announced. 

“Oh, that he is,” Frederic replied and patted Eugene’s back, “It’s like I woke up with a new pair of lungs! I will now be able to keep up with Eugene here. Right my boy?” 

Eugene could only smile while the King and his men laughed. He then became concerned when Frederic’s laugh turned into a cough. Before Eugene could ask anything, Frederic got on his boat and motioned Eugene to get on his. 

“Whoa,” Eugene exclaimed when he got on his and the boat began to rock.

“We’ll be alright,” Frederic announced, “My son-in-law here is an adventurer, and he will take good care of us.”

“We will,” Eugene chuckled, “Besides, I made a promise to Rapunzel I’ll keep an eye on you, Sir.”

When Eugene sat down, he couldn’t help but feel Frederic’s eyes staring at him. He looked up to confirm his suspicions, then quickly glanced down when he made eye contact. With what had happened, Eugene felt rather nervous around his father-in-law. He shook his head before his thoughts went dark on him. 

“You understand,” the King began, “The titles, the consort, the guard. They are not the job.”

“Sir?” Eugene replied. Is the King planning on revoking his titles? 

“She is the job,” he continued, “The essence of your duty. You are to love her, protect her. Of course, you also have your wedding vows. Those are not as important as the oath you took before the people and myself when you were knighted and given your title.”

Eugene felt a shiver down his spine, but nodded for him to continue. 

“She has a duty as well,” he went on, “Her destiny is the crown. Once she ascends the throne, you must be there for her. No matter what. She will be needing all the support than she can from you. Sure, she will have my wife with her, as well as the advisors. But at the end of the day, you will be the one she will seek out for. That’s why you would be the Prince Consort.”

The King took out a handkerchief and coughed into it intensively before continuing.

“But doing this for her, doing this for me,” he said, “there may be no greater act of patriotism. Or love. She is set for when the time comes.”

Eugene took in all that Frederic had said and looked towards the river. He knew what his duty was. He for sure knew what Rapunzel’s duty and destiny was. Sure, he is dreading that day. He hoped it would come much later, maybe once their eldest child, Eleanor, was at least in her late teens. The way he just said it though, why was he speaking in omen? Sure, the sudden illness took them by surprise. Perhaps the King began thinking of the situation when he was told about the possibility of him not recovering. Yes, that has to be the reason. 

“I understand, Sir.” Eugene replied and looked back at him.

“Do you, my boy?” he replied, “Do you really?”

“I think so.”

“Come,” Frederic announced, “Let’s go shoot some duck, shall we? We will have a feast tonight!”

The men gave the King hip-hip hooray cheers as they began to row the boats. 

“You’re all too kind,” he replied, “Thank you! The fresh air is helping already!”

Someone gave Eugene a rifle and they began to shoot. Every once in a while, the King would cough.

…

Back at the Manor, Rapunzel was tiptoeing in the hallway looking behind her in case someone saw her. She arrived at her father’s office and slowly crept inside, making sure to look out before closing the door. 

With her back against the closed door, she looked around the office and took a deep breath and slowly made her way to her father’s desk. Usually when she was in any of his offices, Rapunzel and pretty much everyone else, would sit in front of the desk. She has never sat behind his desk. While she took over his duties, she requested a desk to be taken into one of their drawing rooms for that reason. Something about sitting in his desk sent shivers down her spine. She never mentioned that feeling to anyone, not even Eugene. 

When she arrived in front of the desk, she slowly made her way around the King’s seat and took her time sitting down. This new perspective felt weird, the office seemed to have changed in size. These last few weeks were both stressful and terrifying for her. Whenever she was free from her parents, children and even Eugene, Rapunzel would sneak into the castle’s small church and prayed long and hard that her beloved father would recover. 

She noticed that his red box was sitting there. Carefully, she traced the engraving that read “The King” and her eyes widened while her breath hitched when she thought she imagined the words changing to “The Queen.” She shook her head and instead focused on the photographs that sat on the desk. Many were of her, her children, the Queen, and even Eugene. There were a few that were of his parents, the former King and Queen. Rapunzel never got the chance to meet her grandfather, her grandmother is very well still alive and residing at the castle with them. 

What she didn’t seem to notice was that there was an open window behind her. While she was studying the photographs, a single black crow landed on the open window. Next to that open window, was a photo of a younger Frederic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had this idea for a while now. I am a huge "The Crown" fan and anything royal. Every episode/scene I watch just screams New Dream. Yes, it has taken over my life lol. Plus I always wanted a King Frederic/Eugene centered fic where they discuss Rapunzel. Whether it's her becoming Queen, or just plain Rapunzel talk. 
> 
> Which how I ended this one-shot, should I leave it as is for open interpretation, or make it into a two-shot?
> 
> What did ya'll think of the last part? As well as, what do ya'll think both Frederic and Eugene were really thinking when Fred was talking to him?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: @purplerock11 | Twitter: @purplesworks


End file.
